


How Can Love Survive

by DeadHooligan



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadHooligan/pseuds/DeadHooligan
Summary: While the end of the Jade Winglet's journey had ended, it finally means they all can settle down and do normal things together as classmates. Moon is still restless over what she experienced. She still couldn't believe all the things that happened to her. Of course, she's willing to plan the future with her Winglet, especially with one certain dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

Moon woke up with a jolt as she looked around. The night was still dark. It was just a dream she had. Moon sighed quietly to herself as she looked around. She was so used to hearing Darkstalker's voice in her head, telling her whatever she needed to know. She knew Darkstalker was gone, but she couldn't help expect to hear him once more in his head, restarting everything back to the beginning. Moon looked across the room, seeing Kinkajou sleeping away like a RainWing would do. Moon stood up. She needed to go on a walk, preferably alone. She knew everyone was asleep, even the Dragonets of Destiny. No one would even notice she was out for a minute. She was fine.

The halls seemed endless at night, unable to see where it ended until you were up close. Only the torches that remained the halls lit up Moon's way. She silently walked, making sure her talons didn't scrap the ground and make a sound. She knew how much everyone hated to be woken up when it wasn't needed. And with what everyone experienced while here, it was the best not to anger anyone.

Moon soon made her way to the entrance, but as soon as she stepped out, she didn't go out any further. She didn't want to do such a thing at the moment. She sat down as soon as she was out. She took a deep sigh, knowing there was no one else around her that would hear. She was alone. She stared up at the bright moon that shined down in the night sky. It was just a month ago when the Darkstalker situation happened. Moon knew Darkstalker was gone for good, but she couldn't help feeling anxious that this might happen all over again.

"Oh, why can't I stop worrying about Darkstalker?" Moon muttered.

She looked down at her right arm, seeing the copper wristband around it. In the middle, a large piece of skyfire was there, being engraved in deep. She remembered after Darkstalker was turned back into a dragonet, when she went back to Jade Mountain, she decided it would be the best for her to wear a piece of skyfire in order for her to not read anymore minds. There was no need for her to read anyone's mind, and she wanted to make everyone feel safe at the school. She knew people didn't like getting their minds read on a daily basis. So, after finding some copper wristband no one wanted, she was able to get a piece of skyfire from Turtle 

"It may not be the most impressive piece of jewelry, but hey, it works," Moon sighed as she looked up from the wristband.

"Admiring your jewelry, eh?"

Moon flinched, almost jumping up on her feet. At first, panic filled her body, but it settled down after she replayed that voice in her head. Thankfully, it was the voice of someone she knew and wanted to see. "Kinkajou, is that you?" Moon called out.

"Perhaps," the voice spoke again as Moon turned her head back to look in front of her. A mix of pink and yellow scales started to fade in view before becoming the shape of a dragon. Moon smiled; it was Kinkajou alright.

"Well, well, well, you sure do know how to make an entrance for yourself," Moon chuckled.

"I always try to stay flashy," giggled Kinkajou, flashing her scales to be a rainbow before going back to her pink and yellow scales.

"I would ask you if you could teach me how to make a flashy entrance, but I'm just a simple NightWing. Only RainWings like you could pull it off," she responded.

"Don't worry about it! You NightWings have pretty scales too. Your scales just blend into the night, while mine just sort of scream. So, anyways, what you doing out here, Moon?" Kinkajou questioned as she sat down next to the NightWing dragonet.

"Oh, I just came out to get some fresh air," Moon answered.

"And?" she asked. Moon could have sworn she was seeing a greenish tint in her scales, but she ignored it.

"Just came out for some air. That's all," Moon reassured.

"I may not be a mind reader like you are, but I can tell you're lying. Moon, I followed you out here when you left our room. I know something's bothering you. Is it Darkstalker?"

"No! Not at all. I'm past that."

"Oh, come on, Moon! You can tell me anything. We're friends... right?" Kinkajou asked. The RainWing's scales started to turn green with a hint of pale green mixing in.

"We're friends! We've always been!"

"Then why can't you tell me what's bothering you? Look, I'm sorry if I'm being a little pushy with you, but I just want to know and see if I can help you at all."

_She has a point. I should just tell her already. Maybe I'll feel better if I do,_ Moon thought as she held back a sigh.

"Well, I have been thinking about Darkstalker, but not in a positive way at all. I know he's Peacemaker now, but I fear for the worst. I know this whole problem is off our talons and gone for good, but I can't help myself from worrying and fearing. That's all I've ever felt since I came here; worry and fear. I want this horrible feeling to stop, but everytime I try to force these stupid thoughts out, they keep coming back stronger. They never go away even if I scream at them at the top of my lungs. I don't think I have the strength anymore to keep streaming at these dumb worries of mine because I know they'll only stronger when I yell."

"Oh, Moon, I'm pretty sure we're all still worked up about Darkstalker despite knowing he's gone. I know how you feel. I had to experience this dead corpse before, but things will get better. I promise. Yelling at these memories aren't going to help! Sometimes, it's better to reflect on them than forgetting them. And while you reflect, it's also important to still live in the moment. Have fun you know! We're still dumb kids at heart. We may have experienced this whole big dangerous thing, but it's important to remember one thing. We're all idiots!" Kinkajou explained, leaning on the side of Moon at an attempt of comfort.

Moon flinched as Kinkajou leaned up on her, wrapping one her wings around her back. Moon did feel a little better as Kinkajou's wing gently wrapped around her. She felt her face warm up from the RainWing's touch, but she shook it off. It wasn't the time now to start freaking out and embarrassing herself.

"Reflect?" Moon questioned.

Kinkajou nodded. "Well, that's what I did when I got back to the Rainforest Kingdom after some mean old dragons kidnapped me. it was scarring alright, but I didn't let that stop me from being the dragon I was! I thought of it as an experience, not as a horrible nightmare. I thought of all the brave things I did! I remembered when I met Glory in there, making a new friend who would soon become a queen. And while I thought about that, I did all the fun stuff I could!"

"Oh, I get what you mean. Maybe I'll give it a try," Moon replied.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! And we can start doing fun stuff tomorrow, just me, you, and the rest of Jade Winglet maybe. We'll see though. But of course, you do need to get some sleep. So let's go back to our room, shall we?" Kinkajou exclaimed .

Moon nodded as she chuckled. "That sounds like a plan."

The two dragonets turned around, giggling. They entered back into the mountain, walking as quietly as they could down the halls. Kinkajou toned down her scales, keeping them at a grayish color to somewhat blend into the walls as they walked to their rooms. When they made it in, Moon was quick to lay down as Kinkajou crawled into her hammock. As Moon closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, she thought about what Kinkajou told her. Those words did help her feel better. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Moon opened up her eyes, it was already daytime. Moon looked over, seeing Kinkajou trying to force yourself out of her hammock. The NightWing quietly chuckled as she walked over to Kinkajou, her scales now shining dark green. The RainWing seemed to be struggling to get out. It even seemed like she was trying to wake herself up.

"You alright, Kinkajou?" Moon questioned.

"Yeah, uhh, errr, just be, like, a month," Kinkajou responded drowsily.

Moon giggled. "Whatever you say."

Moon started to walk out of the room, ready to start the day. Before she could fully exit the room, she heard a loud thump. She flinched before looking behind her. The NightWing laughed when she saw Kinkajou fell out of the hammock, laughing and smiling as she stood up. Her scales started to fade from dark green to light pink then to gold.

"Or I guess now," she laughed.

"Well, now that you're out of that hammock of yours, let's go get breakfast before these other dragons get the stuff you like," Moon responded.

"Ah, my fruit! Alright, let's go. Maybe we can go meet up with the rest of Jade Winglet if they're awake," Kinkajou exclaimed as she ran up to the NightWing's side.

The two walked out together. Other fellow students seemed to be now exiting their room, going to the prey center like the two were doing themselves. Moon looked around, seeing if she could see if Peril, Winter, Turtle, and Qibli were around, walking out. She guessed Peril wouldn't be around the other students, so she tried to look in not so crowded places for her. The rest of Jade Winglet didn't seem to be anywhere from what Moon saw. She just guessed they could come out later or were already in the Prey Center. 

Moon and Kinkajou soon walked in, looking around the Prey Center. While it wasn't crowded, the Prey Center seemed to have a lot of other dragons in it. Moon was able to see the rest of the Jade Winglet in the corner. Turtle, Qibli, Winter, and Peril were all there together. Kinkajou also noticed the rest of the Winglet in the corner.

"I can go get something for you to eat, while you go talk to them," Kinkajou offered.

"Are you sure? You could be carrying a lot if you did that," she pointed out.

"I've held a lot of stuff before. I think I can handle it. If I can't, I'll just yell for you," she replied, chuckling.

"If you really do insist," Moon laughed, walking off as Kinkajou ran off.

Moon made her way over to the Winglet. Their heads quickly turned around as they saw Moon coming over. Winter seemed to be finishing up whatever he was eating by chewing the meat off the bones, while Qibli was slowly taking his time eating half of a cow. Of course, Turtle was eating some fish caught, but he seemed to be enjoying himself now. Then there was Peril who was eating the other half of the cow, having it being really roasted from her scales coming in contact with it.

"Oh, hey, Moon!" Qibli greeted as he swallowed a chunk of cow meat.

"Hello!" Moon greeted back, sitting down next to Turtle and Qibli.

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" Peril questioned with a mouthful of roasted cow in her mouth.

"Kinkajou said she was going to get something for me, and there was nothing to stop her from doing that," she answered.

"Sounds typical of her," Winter commented.

"But that's a pretty sweet offer. I mean, I would get some of you all something if I could, but of course, only if you liked it roasted... deeply," the SkyWing added in.

"Aww, I'll always be fine with getting you food! I think any of us would," Turtle replied.

"Expect Winter. He would probably put poison in your food. He would put poison in anyone's food," Qibli jokingly said as he giggled like a tiny baby dragon.

"That would be implying I did have poison," responded the IceWing.

"And if you did have poison?" Moon questioned.

"It would then depend what kind of week it is and who it was," Winter answered, smirking.

"Let's say it was a happy week," Turtle told Winter.

"Pour all the poison in no matter who it was. Nothing will bring me down then!" Winter exclaimed.

"I'm laughing, but I really hope you are joking!" Peril giggled.

"Aren't we all hoping Winter is joking at some points?" Qibli chuckled.

"Sometimes, I scare myself," Winter muttered.

"Heya!" Moon soon heard Kinkajou shout with glee. 

The Jade Winglet turned to look over at the RainWing. Her scales were still gold as ever with pink spots scattered around. The gold Kinkajou had on her scales was a color Moon would want to see everyday of her life. They were just that pretty to look at for the NightWing. In fact, she's never seen scales that colorful and beautiful before! Moon has always just been use to the plan black and gray scales she seen in her own tribe, but with her now being in Jade Mountain Academy, she saw many colorful scales. Of course, Kinkajou's were the first to catch her attention.

Kinkajou quickly threw a goat for Moon to eat at her. Moon swiftly caught it, placing it down on the ground to eat. As Kinkajou walked closer to them, in her arms, she carried a bunch of fruit. In the pile, Moon could see mangoes, blueberries, bananas, raspberries, grapes, and coconuts. Moon could see at least one other fruit in the pile, but she couldn't fully make out what it was. She assumed it could have been a starfruit, but it was hard for her to tell. Moon did like fruits, but she wasn't a huge fan of it for the most part.

As Kinkajou took a seat next to Moon, she dropped her fruits all in a neat pile in front of. With that, the Jade Winglet were all together once more. Of course, it did feel empty with how Umber wasn't with them, but Moon pushed off that feeling. Umber was somewhere safe with Sora, most likely back at the Mud Kingdom with their tribe. Besides, Umber would probably want her to stop thinking about him. It was time to stop focusing on other things. It was time to try to focus on the Jade Winglet, her friends who she could finally spend time with after the Darkstalker accident. 

 


End file.
